


Work of Art

by knotted_rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for this prompt: . . .Parker in Hawaii would be AMAZING. Especially if she and Kono get into some kind of race; maybe Parker, between Leverage jobs, is kind of bored and steals a priceless work of art, and Kono's on her trail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

The list of things Danny didn't like about Hawaii continued to grow beyond the wrongness of the pizza and the unchanging weather. Right now, the top of his list held all the "charity" gigs that the governor gave to the task force. Nine times out of ten, these routine, "just check and make sure that nothing goes wrong at the ball" jobs turned into chaos and mayhem.

Tonight the job was to guard the initial, private showing of some painter Danny had never heard of and after seeing the piece, wasn't impressed by.

The list of things that Danny liked about Hawaii had also grown, not that he'd admit it unless under torture. Or tickling. Usually by Steve, who looked, well, debonair as usual in his tux.

"Perimeter's clear," Steve told Danny as he shooed away yet another waiter bearing a tray of flutes.

"If everything's so clear, why are you on such high alert?" Danny asked, not quite pissed at being denied alcohol, but not pleased either.

Steve didn't look guilty, not quite. Just a little more uptight. "Something's not right."

"Is this some sort of freaky SEAL sense?" Danny inquired, eyes scanning the room. His own cop-instincts hadn't been screaming at him, not yet, so he wasn't sure what Steve was on about. "Or do you have any actual evidence that something's about to go down?"

"No, just--"

And the lights went out.

\--

While Steve and Danny had gone running out of the room once the lights had come back on and the painting had been discovered missing, Kono had stuck around. She knew she didn't have the cop-instincts of Chin and the others, but something wasn't right. There hadn't been time for the piece to have walked out the door yet, though the ropes dangling off the balcony had been a possible get away.

No, Kono was pretty sure the piece was still here, in the room, with the thief.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" a soft voice said too close to Kono's ear. She started, turned, only to see the gorgeous blonde she'd spotted earlier. The blonde wore her hair pulled back into a sophisticated bun, showing off pale broad shoulders, a collarbone Kono might have had a passing thought about licking, and was all decked out in a shimmering blue dress that set off the woman's eyes.

Normally, no one could get that close to Kono without her noticing. She wasn't sure how the young woman had done it.

"What, the painting going missing in all of 3.5 seconds?"

The other woman scoffed. "2.35," she said leaning closer. She deliberately sniffed Kono, from shoulder to neck.

Kono didn't know whether to be turned on or weirded out.

"Cop?" the blonde asked, suddenly rearing back, startled.

"How did you--"

"Gun powder. Cordite?" The blonde looked puzzled. "You blow things up?"

Kono bit her bottom lip. The blonde was probably their best lead. If she hadn't done it, she probably knew who did, given her earlier comment.

Steve would hopefully approve if Kono did everything she had to in order to keep the blonde talking.

"Oh yeah." Kono leaned in. "We get the best toys."

"Show me." The blonde's eyes twinkled with contagious delight.

And that was how Kono ended up blowing up half of Chin's lab. However, not only did she recover the missing painting, she also ended up learning lock picking so well she wound up breaking all records for both HPD as well as 5-0.


End file.
